Their Ending Will Never Come
by smeowlly
Summary: Blaine broke up with Kurt almost ten years ago... And he has regretted it ever since. When he runs into Kurt again, how will things turn out for them this time around?


Walking forward, Kurt Hummel took a deep breath. After tapping the shoulder of the shorter man in front of him, he waited. Slowly, the man turned around.

And Kurt came face-to-face with Blaine Anderson.

Blaine gasped. He paused, staring right back at Kurt. He was a little scruffier, his eyes sadder than they'd been in their youth and his hair was cut much shorter to his scalp. Kurt had changed too, so no surprise there. But it was Blaine, always the same underneath.

Kurt realized a moment later that he was talking.

He tried to quickly pull focus, trying to catch what he was saying.

"-didn't recognize you," Blaine laughed softly, running his fingers nervously through the scruff on the side of his face. "You look.." he swallowed. "You look good, Kurt. How-how have you been?"

Kurt ducked his head, smiling to himself. Blaine was still as sweet as he'd always been, all those years ago. Lifting his head, he caught Blaine's eyes. And stopped.

Blaine had tears in his eyes. Kurt felt his heart clench tightly and he found it hard to take a breath. _Oh god_, he thought. Seeing him sad always does the worst things to me. That's why he'd walked away so many years ago. Because Blaine had looked so upset, so devastated when he'd asked Kurt to stop, told him he needed to talk. And Kurt had jumped the gun because well, Blaine was perfect. Kurt was just.. He was just Kurt. Nothing special. He remembered all those years ago-what was it? Nine years?-when he'd locked himself in his room for two weeks straight.

Rachel had stood outside the door everyday for those two weeks, banging on it for hours until Kurt final opened it and said that he'd come out if she "never mentioned his name again." And she hadn't. His father had mentioned it a few times, but Finn had told him. Carole just hugged him everytime he'd walked past that picture of all of them at Will and Emma's wedding. Kurt thought they'd secretly known it, all the regret he felt then. And now, looking into Blaine's sad, honey colored eyes.

"Blaine, what-?" Kurt started, but Blaine cut him off by moving forward.

All of sudden, Blaine's lips were on his. Kurt froze as Blaine moved his hands to wrap around Kurt's waist, crushing Kurt to him. A few seconds later, Kurt's brain caught up with him and he started kissing Blaine back. His lips softened and as Blaine pushed his tongue forward, Kurt encircled his neck and opened his mouth, letting Blaine's tongue in.

Kurt moaned into his mouth, sagging his body a bit as he felt his legs give out. Blaine held steady, holding Kurt close to him.

It was, oh God, it was perfect. But then again, Blaine's lips had always fit his perfectly. Like they were made to be there.

A moment later, Blaine pulled his lips off of Kurt's with a soft pop! and Blaine smiled down at Kurt as both men tried to catch their breath.

"Blaine-" Kurt started after a few minutes had passed. Blaine stopped him again.

"Kurt, you're not walking away from me again. I let you go because I thought it's what you really wanted all those years ago but I saw Rachel the other day, and I asked about you. She said you still crashed with her and Finn on our anniversary and that they'd heard you crying. God, I've missed you. Every person I've been with.. Not that there have been many.. Anyways, I've compared them all to you and none of them have come close. It's always been you. It will always be you. I'll die with your name on my lips."

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he just stared at Kurt.

Clearing his throat, Kurt felt a tear slide down a cheek.

"It's always been you, too," he whispered.

"What?"

"It's always been you," he said, louder this time. "It's been you since that day I went to Dalton. It will be you for the rest of my sad, pathetic life. I can't forget you. Or maybe I won't. But either way, it always comes back to you. I never stopped loving you. I was scared and foolish that day. I didn't even give you a chance. I just assumed you were breaking up with me and I couldn't handle that. It had been so long since I'd seen you and I just…" he stopped, taking a deep breath and disentangling his arm to wipe at his eyes. "I just couldn't imagine a life where you walked away," he choked out.

"Oh, Kurt.." Blaine pulled him in for another kiss. "We must be two of the biggest idiots to walk this earth."

"I'm not leaving again. I won't lose you again."

Blaine reached up, running his thumb over Kurts' jaw.

"Good," he mumbled. "I was hoping you'd come home with me. And stay."

Kurt smiled, his first real smile in ages, and kissed Blaines' forehead.

"What are we waiting for? I never said goodbye to you. Not really. And I never intend to."


End file.
